Nothing Fancy, Just Love
by amaroesm0217
Summary: Just another way I saw Jamie and Eddie getting married. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated.


"I don't know how much more wedding planning I can do." Eddie walked into their apartment after a long day out with her mother. The planning was getting to be overwhelming. Lena Janko and the Reagan family really had different ideas of a wedding than her and Jamie did. Everyone wanted them to have a traditional wedding and the last word she would ever use to describe their relationship is traditional.

"What happened?" Jamie asked. He walked in from the bedroom and planted himself on the couch beside where she had landed.

"I just want a small wedding. Nothing big, flashy, or fancy. Just something small and understated. My mom has all these people she wants to invite and more than half of them, I have no idea who they are. Your dad sent me a list and it has over 200 names. We still haven't gotten to the people that we want to invite."

"I can talk to my dad. I'm sure he cut it down. A lot of the people he put on that list is just probably out of formality. They more than likely won't come."

"No, don't do that. We can invite them. All of this is turning out way bigger than I thought. I just never been the girl to imagine having a big wedding. It's just not me."

"Eddie." He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. "I don't want you feel like we have to have a big church wedding just because our families want us to. I'll do whatever you want to do. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"I thought that I'd grow to the idea of a traditional church wedding but it's just not us. Nothing about us is traditional, Jamie. At least I don't think so."

"I agree" he replied. "We haven't had the most normal relationship like most couples but that's what I love about us the most." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Let's just do it" he continued.

"Do what?" she replied.

"Let's go to the courthouse and get married next Friday. We're both off. Why wait?"

She felt his forehead. "Are you sick?" she asked.

He chuckled. "No, I'm not. I think we both agree that the traditional route is something we don't want to do. In all honesty, the wedding was more to please the families. I don't need anything fancy, Eddie. All I've ever wanted was you."

Tears welled up in her eyes then she threw her arms around him and kissed him so hard that it threw him back on the couch.

"Is that a yes?" he asked when they broke apart.

"A big yes" she replied. He smiled and pecked her lips again.

* * *

The rest of the week was spent planning their wedding on the down low. They had decided to tell Danny and Erin about their plans because they needed at least one witness at the wedding. Danny didn't really care about what they did for their wedding, he told them "do whatever makes you guys happy. If that's getting married at the courthouse then so be it." It took a little longer to get Erin on board but she eventually came around to the idea.

Finally, the day came. They decided to get ready together and would meet Danny and Erin at the courthouse at 2 o'clock that afternoon.

"You almost ready, Eddie? There's still some lunchtime traffic." He sat on the buttoning his cuffs. He settled on a royal blue dress shirt, dress pants, and a black suit jacket.

"Alright. I'm ready." She walked out of the bedroom looking like the vision she was. Eddie wore a Crochet Lace Overlay Midi Spaghetti Strap dress with her hair down in waves with simple makeup and earrings.

"Oh babe" he said in awe. Jamie got up and slowly approached her. "You look amazing."

"Thank you." She walked up and carefully pecked him on the lips to not mess up her lipstick. "You don't look to bad yourself" she winked. She grabbed his jacket and put it on him. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I have something that I want to give you." He ran in the bedroom and came out with a small box. "I was working on getting this made when we went to pick up your engagement ring. It wasn't suppose to be ready for a few more weeks but Mr. Fratelli made an exception since it was me" he said with a cheeky smile.

She laughed and opened the box. "Oh Jamie. It's beautiful." It was a 14k gold necklace with a key-shaped pendant.

"It doesn't mean the key to my heart or anything like that because I know you think those cliches are stupid. It's called the Skeleton Key."

"Why do they call it that?" she asked.

"The Skeleton Key is considered to be the master key. It can open many doors. In this case, it opens the door to our new life together."

She smiled and turned around. "Can you put it on me?" she asked. He stepped up behind her and clasped it around her neck. She turned back around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love this and you so much. Thank you Jamie." He smiled and carefully pecked her lips.

"You ready for this, Eddie? When we step out the door, there's not turning back shorty."

"I've been ready" she replied. "I'm in this for the long haul. It's gonna take a lot for you to get rid of me" she joked.

He laughed and opened the door. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! I honestly saw Jamie and Eddie doing something like this or having a smaller wedding. Of course, with their entire family present. Would you like to see this continued? Like another chapter of Frank and Henry finding out? What do you think their genuine reactions would be? 10x07 "Higher Standards" this week!_


End file.
